Hetalia The Last Beothuk
by Mystical Arrow
Summary: Newfoundland, a province in Canada - who joined in 1949, was once herself a country. Newfoundland aka Terra Williams tells of England's impact on her and the loss of her people


Summary: Newfoundland, a province in Canada - who joined in 1949, was once herself a country . Newfoundland (aka my OC Terra Vinland Williams) tell of England's impact on her and the loss of her people

June 6th, 1829

I haven't been around for my people as much as I have should been the last 60 years. Sitting here now I realize that. I remember when i first saw her as a little girl playing by the shore with her sister, pigtails swinging as she ran. Care free, innocent, young, naive, and blind to what lay beyond her little camp. She is just like me at that age when it was just me and my tribes, no outside contact no Europeans. Sure I meet the Vikings, some insecurities at first but we got along, and when they left they were but a whisper in my mind, easily forgotten as time pasted. Like my people forgotten when I left the island to explore the world seeing new creatures, sights, smells, tastes, and cultures. Meeting other nations and learning of their histories, people, and their own happy and depressing moments. I forgot them.

My people who I protected, fought against the Europeans with, watched as their blood was split on my grounds- over my body- unnatural wholes through their bodies, held them as they screamed in agony- dying from these diseases that were never seen before, my medicine and magic over-shadowed by England's.

After my capture and colonization there was only so much I could do for my people as I was stripped of my culture and identity. England (even France and Spain) took over my land and "affairs", making me live in his house forcing me to become a lady. When I could I escaped from his house and tried to find my people but they were in hiding - personally i don't think they wanted to see their home looking like one of the invaders. I was recaptured many a time and eventually let to live on my land, though away from my people. When Europeans started to settle here they adopted a new culture. I started to change and started to see myself with a new people to call my own. I then decided I wanted all my people to live in peace together.

I went to a tribe i knew well - hard as they were to find - I managed to ask them to try a be peaceful with the pale faces. I never seen so much hatred in my people's eyes as I did then - all of it directed towards me for abandoning them. What I thought was an agreement to try peace ended horribly. I thought i preached enough to both sides for them to understand the only way to live now would be to live together in equality. I guess not; for during the supposed meeting of peace to united as one and bloody battle began. Each side hating the other after years of tension, discrimination, and blood. After almost dying myself from trying to intervene. England kicked me out of my home disgusted with the fact I tried to make peace with those "savages".

That's what brings me back to now, after England prisoned me in his house -again- for years; then he let me out only to travel the world and gain some experience so I could properly run my own land again; accompaning me to my land every once in a few years to make sure all was inline and I understood how to stay in line.

I'm back only because of her, because for months she called out for her mother, her motherland, she called for me. I meet her again grown up and I was right, she is just like me, ripped away from her family and forced to learn English and English ways, and become a maid.

What she has told me shocked me... "Mother, we have missed you, do not be saddened we do not blame you" . I am struck down, her eyes held no malice nor hatred only pity and hope for me. As she lays dying she tells me she is the last from the last tribe. "Last tribe!" I say in terror. She replies in Beothuk - a language I haven't spoken in years, my language. "Yes, my motherland. It was not good for the people after you left once again. Violence from the pale ones increased. I was told to reason was the wipe the earth clean of us red skins as we are "evil" and the world must by cleansed of this evil". Tears weld up in my eyes as I cursed England for hating my people so much and myself for not trying to be there for my people.

She starts to cough blood. The doctor besides me comes over and states her Tuberculosis is worsening. The doctor orders me to leave so he can work. I refuse, so i'm escorted out of the room. It takes three men to force me out, as I am kicking, screaming and crying, trying to get back to my last child "Shana" I cry, as I get one last glimpse of her before I am herded of the room.

...

As I'm sitting downstairs I see the doctor come in covered in blood and his eyes are full of pity. No words are needed my heart knows and my world shatters. The last of my people, of my children- Shanawdithit - the last Beothuk is dead.

...

Diary as I write this memory, the Beothuk might not be residing on my land anymore but one more still remains. Me, yes me because I am the Beothuk as much as they were me. Their practices, beliefs, language, identity, mysteries and magic are mine as well it is my identity. Never fully stripped away as it is still and always will remain in me and this land. The culture is not dead I still believe their are descendants of the Beothuk somewhere out there and one day I will find them and for anyone who wants and is willing to learn i will teach them everything about myself. And besides I still have my memories to remember the Beothuk people and a new and crazy people to embrace and love as mine own.


End file.
